John'Verse: Side Stories
by Stolen Childe
Summary: A collection of side stories from my larger John'Verse. Mild Slash. Dean/Castiel
1. Seaside Smiles

**Title:** Seaside Smiles

**Author: **Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** Castiel does not belong to be. He belongs to Kripke and Co.

**Rating:** G

**Content/Warnings:** gen, papa!Castiel, kid!fic, future!fic, fluff, domestic, family vacation

**Characters:** Castiel, John T. and Jasper Winchester (child OCs)

**Word Count: **265

**Summary:** Castiel and his boys.

**Author's Notes:** This is a side story for my rather expansive John'Verse which you don't have to read to understand this ficlet. This is just a random piece written from spn_bigpretzel's Character Spotlight on Castiel. Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seaside Smiles**

Castiel had never really felt such a strong sense of pride as he strode along the beach with Jasper in his arms and John at his side. He saw the admiring glances that he and the boys were getting. The gentle smiles on the lips of pretty women and understanding grins from fathers in similar positions.

Castiel watched as his thirteen year old son ran into the surf staring up into a crystal blue sky as water droplets rained down above from a mighty splash. The sun was warm, bright and high in the sky. Jasper wriggled insistently in Castiel's arms and keeping a close eye on the toddler he set the three year old on his feet following him into the shallows at the shoreline.

He had never felt so _free_ before. Pants rolled up to his ankles, t-shirt gradually soaking through his sweat and the ocean spray, salt breeze on his tongue and lips, rays gradually turning his skin warm and brown. For once in a very, very long time he was just a normal father or a normal seaside trip with his boys.

He grinned suddenly, overcome with a sudden urge on which he acted immediately running forward and scooping Jasper up in his arms and crashing into waves as they rolled and churned onto white sand. He laughed, the sound startling John whose green eyes lit up and laughed in return. Jasper squealed in delight as water splashed up to his small feet and legs hand thrown up above his head in childish abandon.

"Thanks Pop! This is awesome!" John grinned.

"You're welcome," Castiel smiled back.

**End**


	2. Morning

**Title:** Morning

**Author: **Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** Everyone who recognize as being on TV? Yeah, not mine. Kripke's.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings/Content:** complete and utter domestic fluff, future!fic, kid!fic, minor slash, no dialogue, slightly experimental (for me)

**Pairings/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, John T., Jasper Winchester

**Word Count:** 580

**Summary:** It's morning in the Winchester household.

**Author's Notes:** Um… I have no explanation. None at all. I came, I sat, I word vomited. Side Story Two of the John'Verse. Please enjoy! Comments are loved and cherished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Morning**

_Over the years they've managed to slip into a quiet sort of perfect domesticity that should have been terrifying but really wasn't. It was simple and comfortable and they had never been happier than there were at that moment. It was quaint in a way and that was something neither of them ever would have thought they could associate with their crazy lives._

Dean scoots under Castiel's upraised arm, bubbling grease and sizzling bacon mere inches about his head but Dean's not concerned. Castiel crosses the kitchen to empty the bacon strips onto a waiting tray and slides it home in the toaster oven to keep warm. Dean puts the freshly cleaned coffee pot back in the cradle and flips the switch. When Castiel comes back and slides the pan on the stove Dean's already popping the bread into the toaster and Castiel is perfectly cracking two eggs into the remnants of grease. Healthy? Not entirely, but good nonetheless.

After Dean jogs around behind Castiel, giving his perky ass a light pat as he passes, Dean pulls milk out of the refrigerator and cracks three more eggs into a waiting bowl. Castiel hands Dean a fork before Dean need ask and Dean whisks the eggs until they're a uniform milky yellow. Castiel is inching behind Dean as Dean goes over and pours the eggs into the pan ready to scramble. Castiel's pulling down three coffee cups and a glass before the sound of sleepily shuffling feet greets their ears. This is followed by a heavy sigh and an aggrieved huff then the lowering of a lanky body onto a kitchen chair.

Dean grabs plates from the cupboard as Castiel takes out the freshly toasted bread. When Dean sets the plates down he catches John's sleepy eyes and offers up a morning smile. John grunts noncommittally in response and slouches further in his chair. Castiel has a cup of coffee slid in front of the teenager and a fork and knife as they are greeted by the excited pattering of feet. Jasper tears into the kitchen. The youngest scrambles up into his seat, sitting on his knees, bright eyed and offering up a gaped tooth grin from which a tooth had tumbled free a few days previous. Dean and Castiel both catch the beaming smile at once and offer their own in return. Dean pauses long enough to ruffle baby-soft chestnut waves and Castiel drops a delicate-as-air kiss onto the blue-eyed boy's brow.

It isn't long before they are both back at the counter, Castiel buttering toast as Dean doles out eggs and bacon. They each take two plates and carry them back to the table before Castiel darts back and takes the orange juice out of the refrigerator, pouring a generous amount into the waiting glass retrieved. Dean takes the glass as Castiel finishes pouring and sets it before Jasper. Castiel puts away the carton of juice and closes the door with his foot picking up napkins off the counter and distributing them before he takes his seat.

The final move is Castiel sliding a plate with scrambled eggs into John's eye line while across Dean places Jasper's plate with his egg done sunny-side up in front of the boy. They settle in to eat before they laugh lightly and Dean and Castiel switch plates. Dean loads his fried eggs up with pepper while Castiel squirts a healthy dollop of ketchup onto his scrambled.

It's funny sometimes, how life works out.

**End**


	3. Joy

**Title:** Joy

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dean! Kripke does, I'm just playing with him.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** kid!fic, daddy!fic, pie, Impala, OFC, Gen

**Characters:** Dean, John T. (child OC)

**Word Count:** 900

**Summary:** Dean has a fussy baby on his hands, so he tries a few of his favourite things to remedy the situation.

**Author's Notes:** All right, this is technically a side story to the John'Verse, but I wrote it as a complete Gen fic. The only thing you have to know from that 'Verse is that Dean has a son named John. I left the pairing ambiguous so it could be whatever you wanted to make it, though the John'Verse itself is slash with Dean/Castiel. But if that's not your thing insert random OFC and enjoy! Written for Dean's Character Spotlight at spn_bigpretzel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****Joy****

John was fussy, really fussy. Dean tried changing him and feeding him. He tried rocking him, he tried the thing that looked like panning for gold. He tried singing to him. He tried John's plastic aquarium that was supposed to play the soothing music (Dean maintained it only made you pee). He tried letting John sleep in the bed with him. He even tried the frigging vacuum cleaner. Everything. What had worked? Nothing.

Now though, Dean was in his second most favourite place in the world: (his first of course being at home with his family – or whatever passed for home that week) the Impala. John, for now, had stayed pretty quiet, cooing and whimpering only slightly as Dean sailed down the dark, quiet black top.

When Dean set out, he hadn't really had a destination in mind, but now that he realized which road he was on, he had to grin. Dean stole a quick glance over his shoulder to flash that grin at his baby boy. John didn't really notice considering he was still in a rear facing car seat but it was the thought that counted.

"You're in for a real treat, Monkey. Just you wait. This is gonna be our little secret though, all right?" Dean murmured quietly. John seemed to delight in the news and cooed softly. Dean took the next exit ramp and sailed toward a bright beacon in the distance.

Dean pulled into the empty parking lot of Miss Julie's All Night Diner and shut the car off. He listened to the soothing clicking for a moment as the engine cooled before he opened the door and scooted around to the back to unlatch John's carrier from the car seat base, before hitting the locks and heading into the dinner.

A pretty, near middle aged woman with dark hair and eyes, smiled at him from behind the counter. Miss Julie herself had long since retired but her daughter, Clara, had taken over the running of the diner. Dean remembered coming in here when he was a boy with his dad and would see the then teenaged Clara helping her mom behind the counter or serving tables. She seemed to remember him as well.

"Well I'll be darned, if it isn't Dean Winchester," Clara said. "And what's this you have?"

"Hi Clara, this is my baby boy, John," Dean greeted.

"No way, you aren't serious," Clara was grinning now. "Little Dean-y Winchester a daddy?"

"Clara, I'm not that much younger than you," Dean blushed, despite himself.

"Well, no, but I never would have thought… Well congratulations Dean! How old is he?"

"Nine months on the second," Dean said. "He was a little fussy tonight so I thought I'd take him for a drive. My old man said he always used to do that with me when I got this way."

"I still can't believe it," Clara shook her head, a bemused smile on her lips. "Well, pick a booth Dean. What can I get you?"

"Ah… let's go with black tea and a slice of that famous coconut cream pie your Mom used to make. I hope she gave you the recipe," Dean replied.

"Oh, don't you worry Dean, she sure did. It's our big ticket item after all. Just one piece left tonight," Clara smiled.

"Great," Dean flashed her a grin. He walked over to his favourite booth and set John's carrier on the seat beside him. John was starting to fuss again and Dean hoped he wouldn't break into full on wailing. Dean rocked the seat gently while he waited, singing under his breath before he remembered his little promise of a treat for John.

"Oh and Clara!" Dean called.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?"

"Could you bring me a small spoon too, please?"

Only a moment later she returned with his order, requested spoon next to his fork, a curious eyebrow raised. "And what's this for, Dean Winchester?"

Dean smiled, abashed. "Baby's first pie?"

Clara rolled her eyes but a small smile was dancing on her lips. "Was wondering why you didn't order the apple, famous cream pie or no famous cream pie, you're an apple man."

"Hey, pie's pie… But yeah, figured this would be a little easier going down."

"What would his mother say?"

Dean didn't reply.

Clara chuckled. "Well, honey, you holler if you need anything. Hope Little John enjoys that."

"He will if he wants to keep his home," Dean joked.

"Uh huh," Clara said, unconvinced. She patted his shoulder fondly before disappearing into the back.

John was looking curiously at the massive piece of white piled cream, toasted shavings of coconut liberally coating the top.

"Already interested, huh Little Man?" Dean said knowingly. He scraped a piece of the top layer off with John's spoon, eating the crispy pieces of coconut and feather light cream, savoury and sweet on his tongue. He made a faintly embarrassing sound in the back of his throat that Sam and Cas would tease him endlessly over, if they had heard.

"Oh Kiddo, it's good," Dean murmured happily. He took another smaller scoop of just cream this time and held it just before John's little pink lips. They baby opened his mouth obediently and Dean eased the cream in. John squealed, his little eyes widening in joy.

"I know you aren't supposed to have sugar 'til you're older, Monkey, but is that worth it, or is that worth it?"

John gurgled happily and Dean grinned.

**End**


	4. Charmed

**Title:** Charmed

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sam. He belongs to Kripke and Co.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Gen, cuteness, fluff, future!fic, kid!fic, daddy!Sam, child OFC

**Characters:** Sam, Mary Jessica (Child OFC)

**Word Count: **670

**Summary:** It's the birthday of a special someone in Sam's life.

**Author's Notes:** All right, this is a side story for my John'Verse but it's focused on Sam and Mary J. so you don't have to read the rest of the 'Verse. I've wanted to do a Sam and Mary piece for a while, so I hope you enjoy! Comments are loved and cherished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Charmed**

Sam stared down at the small white box with the silver and pink ribbon. It was an early Saturday morning, quiet and easy. Dean, Cas and the boys were still in bed as well as Mary. It was just Sam and his coffee. He was feeling bittersweet about today, had been looking forward to it and dreading it with equal fervour. On one hand, his little girl was blooming into a beautiful young woman, full of life and kindness and inheriting her uncle's big heart. She was all golden hair, sunshine smiles and sparkling eyes. On the other hand, his little girl wasn't going to be his little girl anymore. For a short while longer, maybe, but only a short while.

Sam smiled sadly and tapped long fingers against the lid of the box, hearing the faint tinkle inside. He had debated about this gift, and ultimately thought giving it to her before her party was probably the best decision. It had been a shock and a joy just to find it. Sam had taken it with Dean's permission, gotten it shined up and wrapped neatly in the little white box now before him. It was August 12th, 2034 and Mary Jessica Winchester was thirteen years old.

"Morning Daddy," the girl greeted, padding into the kitchen in her pajamas and dressing gown as if on cue.

"Hey there, Firefly," Sam smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Mary grinned. "Thanks Daddy! Thirteen, can you believe it?"

No, Sam couldn't. It seemed like just yesterday he was holding the tiny squirming infant Mary in his arms, terrified of the future, shocked beyond measure at this wholly unexpected gift.

"Big day, Baby girl," Sam said instead.

"You're lucky I still let you call be that," Mary rolled her eyes. She came over and gave her father a tight hug around the shoulder before getting herself a bowl of _Shreddies_ and a glass of orange juice. She came back over and took her place at the table. Sam watched her, smiling gently, tapping the little white box again.

Mary munched happily on her cereal, flipping through the Lifestyle section of the morning paper, pausing for an uncomfortable amount of time on an image of designer shoes before flipping over to the next.

"Hey, Mare-bear, remember that storage locker that Grampa John had? The one Uncle Dean and I went to look through a few months ago?"

"Hmm mmm," Mary replied distractedly still looking at the paper. Her little brow as furrowed over the crossword, puzzling out many clues she was far too young to interpret.

"Well, we found a box of your grandmother's things," Sam said.

Mary looked up at that and frowned. "Gramma?"

"Not your Grandmother May, my mom."

"Oh!" Mary nodded. "Cool. Anything good?"

Sam hesitated for only a second before sliding the small box towards her. "Here."

Mary's eyes lit up as she reached eagerly for the box. "A present? I thought I wouldn't be getting any until the party."

"Well, this one's special," Sam explained.

Mary bounced excitedly and adorably in her seat, pushing away her half-eaten bowl of cereal as she reached for the box. She admired the wrapping and sent her father a brilliant grin before easing the ribbon off and lifting away the white lid. Inside was a silver charm bracelet, shined to perfection, already filled with various charms: a pentacle, various crosses, an Egyptian ankh among others – all symbols of protection.

"Oh wow," Mary breathed lifting up the delicate bracelet.

"It belonged to your grandmother. Uncle Dean saw it on her wrist when he went to the past that one time. You were named after her and we both figured you should have it. I'm sure your grandma would like that. That a very powerful bracelet and it'll protect you from quite a few things. We talked about it and decided you were old enough now."

"Thank you, Daddy! I love it!" Mary rose from the table and gave her father a powerful hug, bracelet clasped tightly in her hand. "It's perfect."

"You're welcome, Princess. Happy Birthday."

**End**


	5. Early One Morning

**Title:** Early One Morning

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kripke and Co.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Domestic, kid!fic, mild slash

**Pairings/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, Sam, Bobby, John T.

**Word Count:** 1200

**Summary:** Just another morning for the Winchesters, but one like they aren't used to.

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea what my obsession is with morning fics. Oh well. I enjoy writing them. This is Side Story Five of my John'Verse. No real plot so I'm relegating it to Side Story status. Also, I'm running out of titles. *headdesk* Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Early One Morning**

There were those quiet perfect days, where you wake up feeling fantastic with the sun beaming in and all the weight lifted from your shoulders. There were those quiet perfect days when all you wanted to do was smile and all you did was smile. When the smallest thing made you laugh or chuckle and you could just take joy in _being_.

Once upon a time, Dean thought those days were a myth. Once upon a time they were just fairy-stories of other people's lives. Once upon a time was once upon a time.

Now though, with the sun beaming in white and crisp with just a hint of golden, the air still and clear and spring on the horizon was one of those days for him. How could he not be joyful when he had an angel at his side and miracle of a little boy between them? Today was a day that called for pancakes and perhaps a trip to the park later to take in the scent of fresh grass and newly budding trees.

Dean shifted just so, easing himself away from his slumbering three-year-old and the peaceful form of his blue-eyed angel. Castiel stirred, never fully asleep and cracked open eyes, beautiful and clear in the early morning sunshine, a brilliant blue that almost seemed backlit with the shear luminosity of the shade. Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing Castiel feather-light on sleep flushed lips then eased away from the bed. Castiel reached up and snagged Dean's t-shirt, pulling him back before the green-eyed man could escape and stealing another longer, but still chaste, kiss. When Dean pulled back this time he was grinning. Castiel smiled gently and shifted slightly, curling the sleeping John closer to his chest and falling back into a relaxed doze.

Dean padded softly through Bobby's old creaky house, knowing just where to step to avoid the worst of the whining as he made his way downstairs. Sam was sprawled, mouth open in a silent snore across Bobby's old rickety couch, one sock foot dragging on the ground the other half curled under a threadbare blanket that was more for comfort than warmth. Dean smiled, walked silently into the kitchen, made a pot of coffee and sorted through the cupboards for a bowl, a pan and pancake mix.

Dean waited for the first pot of coffee to trickle and percolate before starting in on the pancakes, he knew the scent of strong, brown liquid would stir Sam from sleep and the taller Winchester would be in the kitchen in moments. Bobby wouldn't be too far behind, moving slower now in his advanced years but not at all slowing down. Castiel would acknowledge the noise and movement in the house, gently ease John from slumber and bring the still blurry-eyed boy down for breakfast. At this point in their lives, they had the routine down to a science. It had been altered and modified over the years but had only improved as both the Winchesters and their family grew.

Dean watched the dust-motes dance, shimmering happily in a beam of now golden sunlight and poured first one then another cup of coffee. Sam shuffled in as if on cue, loading the cup up with cream and sugar to which Dean scowled, before Sam plunked in lanky body into one of the mismatched kitchen chairs.

"Morning," Sam greeted.

"Morning. Catch any flies last night?" Dean teased.

"Ah, ha," Sam wrinkled up his nose, it wasn't his fault he slept with his mouth open, he couldn't control it – He was _sleeping_. Dean smiled warm and Sam immediately picked up on Dean's mood, melting into the easy, lazy morning as sure as Dean had.

"Pancakes?" Sam asked eagerly, spying the box on the counter.

"Yessir," Dean grinned.

"What are you two idjits grinning about?" Bobby grumbled, shuffling in the kitchen and favouring his right leg, stiff from old injuries and sleep.

Dean handed Bobby a chipped mug with a large mouthed bass on the front of it without being asked. Bobby grunted his approval of the beverage and sat in the one padded chair he had dragged in from the dining room and placed in the kitchen. It was the chair with the torn seat cushion caused by one of Bobby's overenthusiastic past mutts – Horatio. He had been Dean's favourite.

"Just one of those days," Dean said lightly and began to gently mix and fold the pancake batter, letting is sit for a moment until it filled with air. John liked big fluffy pancakes and Dean was never one to shirk his fatherly duties. John would get exactly the pancakes he desired.

"Never used to be any of those days," Bobby mused.

"Now there's more than I know what to do with," Dean added.

"I'll drink to that," Sam clinked his mug against Bobby's, the porcelain echoing dully in the kitchen, the air already turning warm and buttery with the smell of gently browning pancake.

Dean poured the last cup of coffee from the pot as he heard a footstep on the stair and Castiel glided into the kitchen moments later, John still sleepy and balanced on his hip; the little boy resting his sleep-mussed head on his father's shoulder.

Castiel sat at the table and Dean placed the creamy coffee in front of the angel. Dean had never been able to convince the blue-eyed being of celestial intent that coffee tasted better black, so Dean always put cream in the angel's coffee.

Dean had another pot of coffee brewing away and a glass of milk set before John. The boy picked up his sippy-cup and began to drink happily, staring with rapt attention at the pancake nearly finished on the griddle.

"It's coming, Monkey," Dean said.

"Pancake," John said. "I want booberry syrup."

"Sorry, Buddy, the store didn't have any _booberry_ syrup, they said the ghosts were on strike," Dean teased.

John sent a little boy glare in Dean's direction that Dean thought terribly adorable. Dean just grinned and John turned beseeching green eyes towards Castiel.

"What kind of syrup would you like, John?" Castiel prompted.

John pouted before he said, carefully this time, "I want blueberry syrup, please."

"That we have," Dean said triumphantly as he slid John's pancake onto his plate and liberally coated it with the requested flavour. Dean sliced the pancake with efficiency borne of practice and placed it with flourish in front of John, still sitting eagerly in Castiel's lap. John picked up his fork and took the largest piece he could find on the plate before shovelling it into his mouth.

He chewed a few times before swallowing and smiling up at Dean. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Welcome," Dean replied.

Dean placed the other pancakes on a tray which he set in the middle of the table, Sam having just finished setting out forks, knives and plate for the adults. Once they were all seated they realized vital condiments were missing. Dean groaned and moved to get the butter and maple syrup from the refrigerator but it materialized in the middle of the table before Dean got to his feet.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean grinned across the table at his partner.

"Not a problem," Castiel said lightly.

"Not that this is news to anyone, but having an angel is awesome," Sam said, grinning at Dean and Cas.

"Here, here," Dean clinked their coffee mugs together while Castiel silently preened and Bobby let out a mumbled 'idjits' under his breath.

"Happy Saturday, everyone," Dean announced.

**End**


	6. Father's Day

**Title:** Father's Day

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognize from TV. They belong to Kripke and Co.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Domestic, Father's Day fic, fluff, schmoop, implied slash, kid!fic

**Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, John T. and Jasper Winchester

**Word Count:** 760

**Summary:** Father's Day Morning.

**Author's Notes:** I'm going to make this a side story because there isn't really a plot. It's just a moment. So this is Side Story Six of my John'Verse. I figured given which day it was I should give Dean and Cas a fic. Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Father's Day**

Jasper walked very slowly, little tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, tiny feet taking small measured steps as he gingerly balanced the heavily loaded tray between young hands.

John followed tight on his heel, keeping a careful watch of his little brother as the boy carried their fathers' breakfasts to their bedroom. John had offered to carry the laden tray but Jasper had insisted he be allowed to do it himself. John had conceded only after taking the two mugs of coffee in hand.

Jasper was only five and barely had his coordination down, John watched with no little anxiety as the boy took a step two feet at a time – Step up, bring feet together, step up again.

"Jass are you su—"

"I can do it!" Jasper whined, swivelling his dark chestnut curls around and glaring at his older brother out of the corner of his eye.

"All right, all right," John conceded hurriedly as the dishes on the tray wobbled, tiny bell-like clinks of glass and porcelain knocking together sent John's stomach plummeting to his feet.

To John's amazement however, Jasper reached the landing with no incident. The little boy beamed proud and gap-toothed at his brother, just this side of smug. John rolled his eyes and nodded his acceptance of his brother's prowess and Jasper continued down the hallway.

"Wait," John said just as Jasper reached the closed door.

John was sure to knock before pushing in, he didn't want a repeat of a few years ago when he was twelve and he barrelled into Dean and Castiel's room only to find them in an incredibly compromising position. It was embarrassing for everyone involved. John could hopefully spare Jasper the exposure.

"Come in!" Dean called out sunnily.

John breathed an internal sigh of relief and turned the knob on his parent's door. Dean was sitting up in bed, an eReader on his lap. Castiel was beside the green-eyed man on his stomach still blurry-eyed and lazy looking. Oddly, (especially considering full-blooded angels didn't _need_ sleep) Castiel wasn't much of a morning person when he chose to indulge in the human ritual.

"Daddy! Papa! _Lookit!"_ Jasper said excitedly, hefting the tray a few centimetres. "I made you breakfast!"

"All by yourself?" Dean asked with a grin, though he knew the answer.

Jasper pouted slightly before he begrudgingly conceded. "John helped."

"Well then, bring that over here, let's see what you got for us." Dean said kindly. "Now what's the occasion?"

Castiel still looked sleepy but he was pushing himself up to a sitting position, a smile slowly quirking his lips.

"Daddy!" Jasper exclaimed aghast. "It's _Father's_ Day. Mrs. Maple _said_. So did Johnny and he even showed me on the cal'nder. You hafta have breakfast in bed on _Father's_ Day. That's the _rules_."

"Father's Day? Really? Why that completely slipped my mind," Castiel said lightly. "So this is such a pleasant surprise. Thank you very much, Jasper. And John."

John grinned, before he nudged Jasper very lightly on the shoulder. "Well give it to them, Squirt."

Jasper glared at John again. The small boy huffed loudly before padding carefully across the hardwood, tongue poking out the side of his mouth once more. John carried the coffee over after the smaller boy.

Jasper scrambled up on the bed once Castiel had relieved the boy of his burden and placed the tray between himself and Dean.

"Pancakes. Awesome," Dean grinned.

"_Blueberry_ pancakes," Jasper bounced happily.

"Extra awesome," Dean added. "Thanks, Boys. This is great. Best Father's Day ever."

"Dude, it's not over yet," John laughed. "Mary, Jass and I have lots planned for you two and Uncle Sam."

Dean looked genuinely surprised this time and shared the look with Castiel who was sipping delicately at his coffee which John had prepared perfectly.

"Wow, thanks, Guys. I'm sure it'll be great," Dean remarked quietly after a few silent moments.

"Yes, thank you," Castiel added, holding out his arms.

Jasper eagerly scrambled across the sheets and into the embrace and John sat down in the youngest Winchester's vacated spot.

"Eat up! We're gonna show you the Father's Day to end all Father's Days," John grinned. "You two are pretty fantastic dads after all. Very likely the best in the world, huh Jass?"

"Uh huh!"

Dean looked down and rubbed at his eye. He would swear up and down it was just itchy, if anyone asked.

Castiel half hid his face in Jasper's warm, baby-scented hair. If anyone asked him, he would insist he was merely tired still.

No one would have been fooled.

**The End**


End file.
